Worst Case Senario
by AmazingPerson12
Summary: Simon is in a situation. His best friend/crush is trying to make her ex (who she caught cheating on her) jealous. What better way then to use Simon as a fake boyfriend. Lets see how this goes. Cassandra Clare owns all but the plot.
1. Prologue

Simon's POV

Some people say the worst case scenario is if you die. False. The worst case scenario is the place I'm in right now. Being the fake boyfriend of the girl I like so she can make her ex jealous.

Yep, it kinda sucks. But it might help you get my situation, if you knew some background information.

I was doing my daily staring at the love of my life Clary. She's absolutely, utterly gorgeous. She has fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and is kinda short.

While I was staring at her, she was staring too. Not at me but at Jace Herondale. He doesn't deserve to have such an amazing girl even give him a second glance, yet he gets it anyway. "It's only because of his looks." I tell myself. While I'm a tall, slender, brunette with brown eyes and glasses, Jace is a tall, muscular, golden-haired, golden-eyed player.

Clary and Jace used to go out but Clary found ou Jace was cheating on her with this slut, Kaelie. So, she broke up with him. Anybody with eyes could see that he was still struggling without her. I guess she changed him. Well, not enough for him to not go out and get some when Clary wanted to wait.

When the bell rang Clary came up to me and told me her "brilliant" plan. That's how I got here. Dressed as a doctor, Clary as my nurse, at the annual Halloween party.

Lets see how this goes.

A/N

Lets see?


	2. Water

My eyes scan the giant, drunk, noisy, multi-colored (from the lights) crowd. Waiting, wondering where he is. "He has to be here." I say to my "boyfriend". I know Simon has a crush on me but, I don't like him like that. So, I'm hoping, that he'll get over me once he finally "has" me. See, I'm not the awful person you might think I am.

"We should leave. Your dress is more like a scrap of fabric and my costume is kinda itchy. You must be cold, I know I am. Look there's alcohol, this isn't age appropriate. Lets go-" Simon ranted.

"Just shut up, Simon. That's coke, it's hot in here, and your costume is not itchy. Now lets go make You-Know-Who (A/N No, I'm not talking about Voldemort) jealous."

"Lover's quarrel?" A smooth as honey voice asked behind me. The voice I know so well and miss so much.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said casually, trying to hide my excitement, turning around.

Jace's eyes about popped right out of his head. Yeah, my costume showed that much skin.

"Clary?" Jace squeaked.

"Yes, Jace?" I answered.

"What are you wearing?"

"Elaborate."

"I mean , isn't it a little..." He paused as if he couldn't fing the right word," tiny."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well, I mean... You know..." He stuttered.

"You know as entertaining as this is, I think we'll go get some of that "coke". If that's even what it is." Simon interrupted.

"Uh, Clary can't drink that. It's actually alcohol." Jace said like an overprotective mother.

"Uh, " I said, repeating Jace." I can drink whatever I want. You're not my mother, or my boyfriend. After you cheated on me I'm surprised I'm even letting you talk to me! And you don't have a right to look at me like that!" Clary said the last part after Jace gave her a look of sincere hurt.

I stormed over to the counter, with Simon trailing behind me, grabbed a bottle of beer and finished it in a couple of gulps. Then I looked at Jace challengingly, while reaching for another bottle.

"Ok. That's enough for you." Simon told me.

I looked up, and he backed off at the look in my eyes.

"Clary-"

I then proceeded to give Jace the look, and her had the same reaction.

Four hours later, I'm hunched over my toilet spilling my guts out.

I really shouldn't have drunken that much.

"I told you so." Simon said, holding back my hair after I voice day thoughts.

"Shut up," I muttered weakly.

After a while in the bathroom, Simon helped me get into bed.

"Thanks." I said, sorry I made him do that.

"It's ok. I'll just head home now." He said back.

"Bye."

"Bye."

School on Monday (the party was on Saturday) was uneventful. Until lunch.

I was ranting about Dramione and as I sat down Jace's girlfriend, the one he cheated on me with, decided it would be absolutely hilarious if she poured water down my head.

I thought it would be hilarious if she had no hair.

I good sized chunk out.

She stormed off, probably expecting Jace to go after her.

He didn't.

That made me smirk harder.

"Well done." Simon commented outside of the bathroom as I was cleaning up.

Thankfully she's so dumb Kaelie can't figure out anything else to do but pour water on me, so I learned quick to have a pair of clothes on hand.

"I know." I said very modestly.

Nothing else happened that day.

To think about it it's been kinda quiet these past few days.

But I'm sure nothing's going on.

At least I hope.

I don't need too many surprises these days.


End file.
